It Was a Good Mistake
by Latishiante1001
Summary: Dean ends up getting his hands on an ancient artifact that makes himself and everyone in a 100-foot radius be thrown into the real world, to their counterparts. Oh! Also, it makes Dean want, and need, as much cum as he can get on his body. **** This also involves Jensen, Jared, Misha, and Richard but it won't let me choose them so I wanted to let you know. **** Art is not mine.


"Dean! I thought I told you not to touch it with your bare hands! Ugh! Do you ever listen?! Will you put it down?!" Gabriel snaps, grabbing a rag and snatching the ancient cup and putting it back in its case. "Do you have any idea what this does?!"

"No."

"Neither do I! So you should probably not touch something that is ancient, has mythical powers, and an _archangel_ doesn't know what it does!" Gabriel says loudly , poking his finger into Dean's face.

Dean smacks his finger out of his face and says angrily, "How do you not know what it does?! You know what it is but you don't know what it does? That makes no sense."

"What I do know is that it does something to everyone in a 100-foot radius. I would leave but it already marked me!" Gabriel shows him a small, red mark in the shape of the cup on his arm. "Oh! I also know that it does something special to the person who touched it! No, I don't know what happens but I do know that it isn't good!"

At Gabriel's words, Dean's anger seems to leave him and he sits down in a chair, and puts his head in his hands.

"There's no way to stop it, huh?" Dean says, quietly.

"No." Gabriel says, just as quietly, his anger leaving him as well.

"Do you know anything else about it?"

"Everyone marked is thrown into another dimension, or something. I don't know if they come back." Gabriel says, sitting on a chair in front of Dean.

"How long do we have, until we are thrown out of our world?"

"We have until midnight. We'll all be asleep, including Castiel and I. No matter what."

"Do you have any idea what we'll be going up against?"

"No clue. I wish I did but..." Gabriel says, breaking off on a sigh.

"Will we be together when we go?"

"Yeah, we'll be in the same spots we fall asleep in. Bed or no bed, room or no room. Just saying but I think we should all fall asleep in the same room, so we don't have to try and find each other."

Dean nods and sighs, "I fucked up. I'm making us go into another dimension, not knowing what we're going up against. Not knowing if we can even get back here!" Dean ends, punching a wall.

"Hey! Hurting yourself isn't going to help! Yeah, you fucked up! You really did! And you're dragging me and the people that mean the most to you down with you! But violence and anger bursts aren't going to help! I don't even know if we will survive this! If _you_ will survive this! But we can't lose ourselves or we definitely won't make it out! So pull yourself together!" Gabriel rants, putting his fingers to Dean's forehead, healing him.

Dean calms down and slides down the wall, putting his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel. I know that sorry doesn't cover it, but I am. I should've listened to you. I shouldn't have touched it. No we're all going to suffer the consequences of my bad choice." Dean apologizes. He starts to process what Gabriel said before and looks up at Gabriel. "Gabriel."

"Yeah."

"What makes you think that I don't like you or that you don't mean something to me?"

"Well, I did do a lot of stupid shit to you and your brother. Stuff that I did just to have fun, to mess with you guys." Gabriel says, feeling bad. "I haven't forgiven myself for that. I hate the pain that I caused you guys. I'm sorry, Dean."

"I forgave you once you died saving Sam and I from Lucifer. I mean, yeah, I've died for my brother and he's died for me. Hell, Cas has died for us multiple times. But you were killed by Lucifer. He's your brother. I can't imagine that pain you felt. And I don't want to. But Gabriel, I do care. I care that you're back and now I'm taking you back out of this world. You do mean something to me." Dean confesses.

Gabriel feels like he can't breathe, even though he doesn't actually breathe. "You actually care? I always thought you just tolerated me because I saved you and your brother's asses. I'm not trying to be sappy but that means something to me. I'll remember that. I'll also tease you about this somewhat sappy moment."

Dean huffs out a laugh, "Yeah of course you will. So enough with the sappy shit. We should probably go and tell Sam and Cas about this situation."

"We heard." Sam says sadly, from the doorway and Cas following him.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I really am. I don't expect you guys to forgive me for my childish tactics. But please know that I am sorry." Dean apologizes, standing up.

"Forgave you during your apologizing speech to Gabriel." Sam says, giving a small smile.

"I forgive you as well, Dean." Cas says.

"So, what's the plan for when we get to wherever we're supposed to be going to?" Dean asks, relieved that they aren't mad at him.

"Well, it's kinda hard to make a plan when we don't know where we're going. Let's see, we can't bring anything with us unless we are touching it when we are asleep. So we should probably bring angel blades and the demon knife." Gabriel says.

"Will those even work in whatever place we're going to?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. They most likely will but I'd rather be safe than sorry so we're bringing them anyway. We're sleeping in the same room tonight, so we don't have to look for each other when we get there. First thing we do when we get there is find shelter. Two of us will find shelter, two will get water and if possible, food. We _never_ go out alone, angel or not. We don't know what we're going up against." Gabriel explains. "Any questions?"

"Do you think that we can find a way back?" Sam asks, hoping they can get back.

"I don't know. Hopefully." Gabriel says, sadly.

"If there is one, we'll find it. And if we have to make our own way, I'm sure Sam can help with that." Dean says, confident that Sam can get them out if there's a way.

"What's gonna happen to Dean? You said something happens to the one that touched the cup. Something that only happens to that person only." Sam asks.

"Honestly, I don't know." Gabriel replies.

"Well, let's figure it out. I'm going to do research." Sam says, turning around to do so when Gabriel's words halt him.

"You won't find anything. I've looked everywhere and in everything to find information on this thing. All I've told you is all I've found. You don't know anything that I don't know."

"This is the Men of Letters bunker. There has to be something." Sam argues, getting mad that something might happen to his brother.

"I told you there is nothing. I've looked at all the books here, all the data and information they have that had the smallest chance of having information about this thing. There's nothing." Gabriel says, irritated.

Silence washes over the room.

"I'm going to go and get angel blades." Gabriel says quietly before disappearing.

"I'm going to...uh... go help him." Cas says awkwardly before disappearing.

When Dean looks up at Sam, he sees that Sam is about to burst.

"Alright, out with it. Start ranting." Dean says, looking at Sam.

"What? I don't need to rant." Sam lies, feigning confusion.

"C'mon, Sammy. I know you as well as you know me. I know that you need to rant, or yell, or something." Dean says getting up and walking towards Sam.

Sam sighs, "I don't like not knowing what will happen to us, to you. I don't like not knowing where we're going. Not having a plan for it. I mean, we've winged a lot of stuff in our lives, the majority of them stuff that we most definitely should not wing. We made it but I didn't like it any more than I do this. Dean, what if something happens to you? Something that you can't come back from. I can't lose you. I _won't_ lose you. Not again. If you-" Sam rants, his eyes getting wetter with every sentence.

"Sammy," Dean grabs Sam's shoulders, "I'm gonna be fine. We don't even know what's going to happen or where we're going. We could be fine."

"Yeah, 'could.' Maybe Gabriel, Cas, and I might be okay but you might not be. Gabriel said that something bad happens to the one who touches the cup." Sam interrupts, his eyes getting watery.

"We've been through worse. I'll be fine. _We'll_ be fine." Dean says both to Sam and to himself before pulling Sam down into a hug. The tears in Sam's eyes finally spill as he holds onto Dean hard enough to border on pain. But Dean doesn't care because he's holding back just as tight.

A few minutes later if holding onto each other, Dean pulls back and looks at Sam, his lips close to Sam's.

"We're gonna be fine." Dean says, his eyes just as red as Sam's.

Sam nods, "We're gonna be fine." He looks at Dean, giving him a look, asking for permission. Dean nods and Sam pushes his lips onto Dean's in a sweet and loving kiss. When they pull away, they're breathless and slightly horny.

"Uh, we should probably go and get whatever weapons we think we might need." Dean says, backing up a little.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." Sam says, coming back to himself. Dean starts walking out the door while Sam follows him, the both of them trying to hold themselves together.

~~ 4 hours later ~~

"So, three hours left. What are we gonna do?" Dean says.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that we're all set. Or at least as prepared as we can be. I guess we can relax, as much as we can." Gabriel says. "Welp, I'm going to go and cause as much havoc as I can before we go."

After the sound of Gabriel's wings flying away fades, the room is filled with silence. Sam, Dean, and Cas don't know what to say.

"I want you two to know that knowing you has been the best part of my long life. No matter what happens wherever we go, I'll always be there to protect you as long as I can." Cas says meaningfully.

"Thanks Cas. I'll be there for the both of you as well." Dean says, wanting to hug the both of them.

"I'll always be there." Sam agrees.

Dean sighs, "C'mere." Sam and Cas walk over to Dean and Dean wraps his arms up and around their necks. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Dean." They reply.

They stand like that for a few more minutes before pulling away. Sam stays closer to Dean. Before he can stop himself, Sam is going forward and kissing Dean. Dean wants to stop because Cas is standing right next to them but he can't bring himself to do it. A minute later, Sam pulls away, the both of them breathing hard. They both look at Cas, wondering if they will be criticized or judged.

"You really think I didn't know? I am an angel. I both heard your thoughts and heard the two of you. I'm not judging you. It kinda makes sense actually." Cas says, giving a comforting smile.

Sam and Dean seem to deflate with relief. Dean gets a smug look on his face.

"Oh no. What are you thinking of doing?" Sam asks, knowing the look.

Dean whispers in Sam's ear, "Wanna invite Cas to join? Last night on Earth and all."

Sam smirks and nods.

"So, Cas. I have a question for you." Dean says, smirking at Cas.

"What is it, Dean?" Cas asks, innocently.

"How would you like to join Sam and I?"

Cas blinks and smiles, "I was wondering when you two would ask. I would love to."

"How long have you known about us?" Sam asks, huffing out a laugh.

"Since Dean had the Mark of Cain. I always knew that Sam would do anything for you but no matter how many times you said for him to stop, he never did. He wouldn't let his brother die. I could see how much you loved each other. As brothers and as lovers." Cas says normally while Sam and Dean were freaking out.

"We were that obvious?" Dean says, exasperated.

"Yes."

Sam huffs a laugh, "Huh. Though we probably weren't as obvious as you two."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks.

"What do you mean?" Cas says.

"Really?! The eye sex! The looks! The hidden meanings that, hm, I don't know! Only everyone can get besides you two! You really think that _no one at all_ thinks that you two should be together?!" Sam bursts.

Dean and Cas look at each other and then look back at Sam.

"What looks? What eye sex? What are you talking about, Sam?" Dean asks.

Sam's eyes widen in disbelief. "What?! How do- I mean- Ugh! You two are so gullible with your feelings towards each other!"

"Wha- Ugh, whatever. So, that was a 'yes', correct?" Dean says.

"Yes." Cas confirms.

"Alright." Dean says before kissing Cas. The kiss soon becomes passionate, just like Cas imagined it would be like. Sam just stands back, loving that they finally got together. Sam walks up to them and puts his arms around their waists. Dean pulls back and lets Sam kiss Cas. Cas moves his hand up and cards his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Why don't we move this to the bedroom?" Dean suggests, his voice low. Sam nods and they start walking to Dean's room since it was closest. Once they get in, they start stripping their clothes off. As soon as Sam gets Dean's clothes off, he pushes him on the bed and climbs over him. Cas climbs on the bed and lays next to Dean to start nipping and biting his nipples.

"Cas! Ohh." Dean moans into Sam's mouth. Sam pulls back and starts making his way down his body, pinching Cas' nipples while doing so. Sam gets down to Dean's cock and licks up the underside of it, causing Dean to moan loudly. Sam sucks his cock into his mouth and takes it down all the way. Soon, Sam is bobbing his head up and down Dean's cock, doing all the things he knows that makes Dean moan and cry out.

"S-Sam! Fuck! I-I'm gonna cum if you d-don't stop! Agh!" Dean cries out.

Sam pulls off and looks up at Dean, smirking, "That's the point."

Dean yelps as Sam takes him down to the hilt again. A couple minutes later of Sam sucking and moaning around Dean's cock, Dean is on the edge. Once Sam touches Dean's hole, Dean loses it and gives a hoarse shout as he shoots his cum down Sam's throat. Sam gives a few small licks at Dean's cock and goes up Dean's body.

"Cas, go ahead and do what you want while I get the lube." Sam says, getting up. Cas climbs over Dean and straddles his chest, putting his cock at Dean's lips.

"Suck." Cas orders while giving Dean the eyebrow. Dean happily takes Cas' cock in his mouth and sucks him all the way down. Cas lets out a deep groan, loving Dean's warm mouth around his cock. Sam gets back with lube a few minutes later and groans at the sight of Dean's mouth full of Cas' cock.

"God, Dean. You look so perfect with your lips stretched around Cas' cock. Around any cock, actually. But definitely around Cas'." Sam praises and gets on the bed, between Dean's legs. "Dean, how would you like it if both Cas and I were in you at the same time?"

Dean moans and nods. Cas pulls back to let Dean answer verbally. "Yes, please. Need you both."

Sam chuckles, "Such a cockslut Dean. Cas, you keep him distracted up there. Unless you want to help me stretch him."

"I'll be down there in a minute." Cas says and puts his cock back in Dean's mouth. Sam lubes up his fingers and puts two in Dean's hole. Dean moans around Cas' cock, making Cas groan at the vibrations on his cock. Dean reaches a hand down and grips Sam's hair, making Sam moan. Sam adds another finger and causes the same reaction as before. Cas pulls his cock out of Dean's mouth, the sensations on his cock becoming overwhelming. Instead, he joins Sam at Dean's entrance. Sam hands him the lube and he lubes up his fingers. One of Cas' fingers join Sam's and pushes in to the second knuckle. Dean tenses a little at the feeling of being stretched so much.

"Relax, Dean. You're okay. I know you can take it." Sam says softly, rubbing Dean's stomach. Dean relaxes a few seconds later. Cas puts another finger at Dean's entrance and slowly pushes it in with the others. It goes in smoothly, Dean relaxing easily, knowing that Sam and Cas will stop if he wants them to. He also, secretly, wants to be a good boy for them. When Cas asked Sam if he thinks Dean is ready, Sam replied with 'add another of your fingers.' Cas does exactly that, making Dean moan loudly at the fullness he feels.

"Ungh! So full. Need you two in me! I'm ready! Please!" Dean pleads.

Sam and Cas look at each other and nod. They pull their fingers out, causing Dean to whine at the emptiness. Sam lays down on his back and lubes his cock. Dean straddles his hips, facing Sam. Cas grabs Sam's cock and positions it at Dean's hole. Dean moans as he sinks down onto Sam's thick cock. They both groan when Sam is balls deep in Dean.

"Fuck, Dean. Still tight. Even after all that stretching." Sam groans.

Cas adds a finger alongside Sam's cock to make sure Dean's ready for him.

"Oh, Cas. Please. Get in me, please." Dean begs. Cas positions himself behind Dean and puts his cock at Dean's entrance. They all hold their breath as Cas starts to push in. Sam and Cas let their breaths out once Cas is in but Dean keeps holding his breath.

"Dean, breathe. You need to breathe." Sam says, hoping Dean is okay. Dean slowly lets his breath out. "You good?"

"Yeah, just gimme a minute." Dean answers, overwhelmed with the feeling of two cocks in him at the same time. There was very little pain but there was a strong, overwhelming feeling of being stretched this much. It was a good overwhelming sensation. It felt good, _really_ good. He liked being stretched this much, he would have to ask for this again. _If they were able to again._ Dean mentally shakes his head, ridding himself of those thoughts. The situation, the reason they were doing this was forgotten for a while. _Not the reason. This would have happened eventually._ Pushing their situation aside, Dean pushes himself against the cocks inside of him, making all of them moan.

"Please move. Need you to move." Dean groans, holding onto Sam's shoulders.

Sam and Cas start a rhythm that involves one of them being in Dean at all times. Dean can't stop moaning, the feeling of the two people he loves most inside of him at the same time causing this to become shorter than he wants it to be. Dean keeps trying to hold his orgasm off but every time he tries, one of the cocks inside of him hits his prostate and shatters his attempts. Dean cries out as they both hit his prostate.

"Ugh, guys. I don't...ohh...think I'll be...fuck...able to hold off for much...ah... longer. Ah!" Dean warns, hating that this can't last longer.

"We're with you Dean. Don't hold back. Oh fuck!" Sam says, groaning. Dean still tries to hold his orgasm off but it keeps getting harder to do. Cas speeds up and aims for Dean's prostate and hits it on every thrust. Dean cries out every time Cas hits his sweet spot.

"Cas! F-Fuck! I-I'm gonna-" Dean tries to warn them but his orgasm hits him hard, making him cry out. Dean comes so hard he could've sworn he saw stars. Deans orgasm brings Cas' on and he gives a shout as he shoots his cum deep inside Dean. Feeling Dean squeeze around him and Cas' cock throb next to his own brings Sam's orgasm on and he yells as his come joins Cas' deep inside his brother. Dean gives a sob as he comes a third time that night, the feeling of Sam and Cas coming in him too overwhelming. The room is filled with the sound of panting as the three men catch their breath. A couple minutes later, Dean whimpers at over sensitivity. Cas pulls out and helps Dean off of Sam. Dean lays down next to Sam and curls up against him. Cas goes to get a warm rag to clean them up with. After Cas cleans them up and puts the rag back in the bathroom, he gets on Dean's other side and spoons around him.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Cas asks.

"Yeah. That was amazing." Dean answers half asleep. They're about to fall asleep when Sam speaks up.

"We should probably get dressed. Gabriel will probably be back soon and we have to still bring the stuff in here while we sleep." Sam reminds.

"Can we lay here for a few more minutes?" Dean asks, not wanting to get up.

"Yeah. But we should still get dressed." Sam says, about to get up when Cas snaps his fingers and all of them are dressed. "Hm, well then. Thanks Cas."

"You're welcome." Cas says sleepily, even though he doesn't need sleep. The three of them lay there for about an hour before Gabriel comes back. He shows up right in front of the bed they are laying in. He starts smirking as soon as he sees them.

"Finally!" He exclaims, throwing his arms out to the side. "Ah. I was getting real close to locking you three in a closet and not letting you out until you fucked."

"What are you talking about?!" Dean asks and Sam loses it.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE LITERALLY THE MOST BLIND PERSON IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! YOU CAN'T SEE WHEN SOMEONE LOVES YOU! ESPECIALLY CAS!" Sam says, rolling off the bed and onto the floor, face down.

"See?! Someone agrees with me! Sam, you were somewhat wrong. It's actually both Dean _and_ Cas that are the most blind people in the universe." Gabriel says.

"Yes. Correct. They are also the most gullible people in the universe." Sam agrees lifting his head before putting it back on the ground.

"True."

Dean and Cas keep looking at Sam and Gabriel, confused about what they are talking about.

"Wha-?! You know what, I don't wanna know. Alright, we got an hour left. We should probably get our weapons and stuff." Dean says, getting up. Cas follows him and Sam gets up off the floor. Sam and Gabriel smirk at each other and fist bump each other on the way out.

Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel get all the stuff that they are taking and go back into Dean's room for the last time.

"You three take the bed and I'll be at the end of it. I'm not touching it after what happened on it." Gabriel says, putting a pillow and a blanket on the ground.

"Alright, is it weird that I'm really tired when I shouldn't be?" Sam asks, trying not to yawn.

"No, we're going to be asleep when we go no matter what. So the spell is making you really tired. I mean, I'm even tired and I don't sleep." Gabriel explains, yawning at the end, laying down on his makeshift bed on the ground.

"Stop yawning. You're making me yawn." Dean says, yawning.

"Can't help it." Sam says, yawning again, almost falling over.

"Let's go to sleep. See you on the other side guys." Gabriel says, trying to stay awake.

When Dean lays down on the bed, Sam lays on one side while Cas lays down on his other side.

"I love you guys." Sam says, sleepily.

"Love you too." They say sleepily.

It's not even a minute before all of them are in a deep, deep sleep.

~~~~

Gabriel is the first to wake up and the first thing he does is reach for his angel blade. When he looks around, he notices that Sam, Dean, and Cas are all next to him and the weird thing is that they are all in a house. A really big house.

Gabriel nudges Dean, "Dean, wake up. Guys, wake up. Wake up!"

Slowly, each of them woke up and did exactly what Gabriel did when he woke up.

"What? Where are we?" Dean asks, standing up.

"I don't know. I figured we would be put into some apocalyptic wasteland. Not this really nice house." Gabriel says quietly.

"So did I but it looks the same as it was. We're just in another universe." Sam says from the window he looked out of.

"Do you even think we needed all these weapons?" Dean asks.

"Well, like I said. Better safe than sorry." Gabriel says. He hears footsteps and is immediately on guard mode and whispers, "Shh. Everyone behind me."

Sam and Dean don't get all the way behind Gabriel but they have him stand in front of them a little, Cas stays in line with Gabriel. They all get their angel blades out as the footsteps get closer. Then there's a laugh that confuses them because it sounds like Dean's laugh. Then there is another one from someone that sounds like Sam. The four look at each other, confused. Four men come around the corner, their looks causing Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel to do double takes.

All four of the men that came around the corner look exactly like them, except they seem happier. The one that looks like Dean notices them first and his smile immediately leaves his face, causing the other lookalikes to notice them.

"Woah, woah. Uh, you can put the blades down, we won't hurt you." Dean's lookalike says calmly.

Sam urges everyone to put their blades down.

"Where are we?" Sam asks.

"Uh, Vancouver, Canada." Sam's lookalike answers.

"Who are you and why do you look like us?" Dean asks.

"Um, I'm Jared, this is Jensen, Misha, and Richard." Jared answers.

"As in the people who play us in 'Supernatural'?!" Dean asks, exasperated.

"Uh, yeah. Wait, how do you know about that?" Richard asks.

"How do you think they know about that?! There is literally multiple episodes that involve them learning about this!" Jensen says sarcastically.

"Gabriel, why are we in THIS universe?! Of all universes!" Dean asks.

"I don't know! I just know that we would be taken to another 'verse! I didn't know which one!" Gabriel defends.

"Wait a second. Why exactly would you be put into another universe?" Jared asks.

"Well, someone," Gabriel looks at Dean, "couldn't keep his grabby hands off of an ancient relic that puts everyone in a 100-foot radius into an alternate universe." Gabriel explains.

"It would be Dean." Misha says.

"Hey!"

"Do you guys know how to get back? Or IS there a way back?" Jared asks.

"We have no clue." Sam answers.

"Now hold on just a diddly darn minute. Gabriel, you're alive?!" Richard asks.

"Yup! Why, does my character never come back in the show?" Gabriel replies.

"Uh, well, no." Richard replies, looking down.

"Well then. That's messed up." Gabriel replied.

A few moments of silence goes by before Jared speaks up.

"Well, now that that is clear. Do you guys know why these symbols came up on our arms all of a sudden?"

Jensen, Jared, Misha, and Richard show the marks on their arms, the marks on their arms matching Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel's marks.

"That would be the relic. Apparently, it marked you guys as well." Gabriel answers.

"What does it mean? What's going to happen to us? Are we going to have to go to your guys' 'verse?" Jared asks, frantically.

"No, no. It would have happened when we came here. Honestly, I have no idea what will happen to you guys or us." Gabriel says.

A deafening, uncomfortable silence washes over the room. The silence is broken by Dean crying out and collapsing to the ground.

"Dean!" Sam and Cas say worriedly, bending down to examine him. Everyone else crowds around them but not enough to be too close. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. My whole body aches. Ah! Gabriel, what the fuck is happening to me?!" Dean answers, clutching onto his brother as an aching wave floods his body again.

"I don't know! I told you that I don't know everything about this!" Gabriel replies, feeling helpless. Gabriel puts his fingers on Dean's chest and tries to figure out what's wrong. His eyebrows raise and he pulls away.

"What? What is it?" Sam asks.

"Um, he uh..."

"Gabriel, tell me what is wrong with my brother so we can find out how to fix him!" Sam says angrily.

"He needs to be, uh," Gabriel says the last part really quietly.

"Gabriel, so help me if-" Sam starts angrily.

"He needs to be cummed on as much of his body as possible or he'll die!" Gabriel blurts out, blushing a deep red after the words are out of his mouth.

"What?! The fuck is that fucking relic?!" Dean asks, panicking. "No! Not happening."

"Dean!" Sam tries.

"No, Sam! I'm not going to force any of you to do that! Agh!" Dean cries out at the end as another wave flooded his body, the waves becoming painful.

"You aren't going to die like this! You don't deserve to die like this!" Sam argues, holding onto Dean as hard as he is to him.

Dean huffs out a laugh, "Never thought I would actually die from lack of sex."

"Dean, you aren't going to die like this. I won't let you, I won't. I can't." Cas says, putting his head on Dean's shoulder to hide his tears.

A few minutes of Jensen, Jared, Misha, and Richard looking at each other, they come up with their decision.

"You won't die like this, Dean. You don't deserve it." Jensen says, putting his hand on Dean's thigh.

"I-I'm not going to force you guys to do this." Dean says, not liking dying like this.

"You won't be. We want to. We want to save you." Jared says.

Dean is so surprised.

"N-No. I can not ask you guys to do that." Dean says, not believing that they could want to do that.

"You don't have to ask. We _want_ to. Let someone else save you for once." Misha says, looking at Dean with soft eyes. Dean thinks about it for a few minutes before nodding.

"Okay, fine. Thanks. God, that's a weird thing to be thanking you for." Dean says, causing everyone to laugh a little. Their laughter stops when Dean cries out again, reminding them all of the situation.

"Alright, so how are we going to do this?" Jensen asks.

"Bedroom?" Jared requested.

"Yeah, follow us." Jensen says, standing up.

"Can you walk?" Sam asks, helping Dean up.

"Yeah, I think so." Dean answered, standing on wobbly legs. As soon as he takes a step, a wave of pain goes through him and his legs give out. Sam catches him before he falls and sweeps him up bridal style. "Ah, come on, Sam! Do you really have to carry me like this?"

"Yes." Sam replies, following Jared into his bedroom. He lays Dean down, pressing a kiss on his lips before taking Dean's shirt off. While Sam is undressing Dean, everyone else is undressing themselves.

Once they are all naked, every one of them starts making out with their lookalike. They all thought it would be weird but it was actually hotter than they thought it would be. They also found out that what they thought their characters, or actors, would kiss like was actually what they thought it would be. Both Dean and Jensen kissed passionately, putting everything they had into the kiss. Sam and Jared kissing roughly, loving that they both could be rough with each other considering they most likely have the same limits. Cas and Misha are kissing somewhat roughly but not as roughly as Sam and Jared. Gabriel and Richard are a mix of the other three; rough, passionate, and hard. After a few more minutes of making out, they all switch to it being Sam and Dean, Gabriel and Jared, Jensen and Cas, and Richard and Misha.

Sam pulls back a little and whispers in Dean's ear, "Do you want me to fuck you? Make it a little easier."

"Yes. Please, Sam." Dean pleads.

"Where's the lube?" Sam asks.

"Top drawer." Jared says before going back to kissing Gabriel. Sam grabs the lube and lubes his fingers. Dean moans as Sam pushes two fingers into his hole to the second knuckle.

"Sam. Please. More. Need your cock." Dean begs. When Sam adds another finger, another wave of pain washes over Dean, causing him to cry out though the pleasure canceled out the pain.

Hearing Dean's beautiful sounds, the others start to really pay attention to him. They all moan when Dean screams in pleasure as Sam hits his prostate hard while adding another finger.

"You ready, Dean? You ready for my cock?" Sam growls out, moving up Dean's body, positioning his cock at Dean's entrance.

"Yes! Sam please!" Dean begs, needing Sam's cock in him. Now.

No one can look away when Sam starts to push into Dean's warm, velvety heat. Dean moans loudly as Sam bottoms out deep inside of him. Sam gives Dean a few moments to adjust before he is setting a hard pace with deep thrusts.

When Sam hears a loud moan from behind him, he looks behind him and sees something he will never forget. Cas is on his hands and knees, with Misha pushing into him from behind, and Gabriel pushing his cock into Cas' mouth. Richard and Jared are kissing before Richard slides down and swallows Jared's cock to the hilt. Jensen looks kind of lost before he locks eyes with Dean. Dean mouths 'Come here' and Jensen does extremely that. Jensen straddles Dean's chest and puts his cock at Dean's lips. Dean greedily sucks the cock at his mouth in like he was starving and this was the only thing to eat. Dean moans around Jensen's cock as Sam hits his prostate, causing Jensen to moan as well.

Gabriel pulls back so Cas can say something.

"If we don't...ohh...stop, I won't be able to stop myself from...fuck...coming." Cas moans. Misha stops moving and pulls out. Misha moves in front of Cas to push his cock into his mouth. Unknown to Misha's knowledge, Gabriel grabbed the lube, lubed his fingers, and is about to push one into his ass.

Misha gasps, "Fuck. Gabriel." Gabriel pushes a finger into Misha's hole, quickly adding another. The third finger causes Misha to hiss as he feels himself stretch. "Ah. Oh fuck. Ungh. Fuck me, Gabriel."

Gabriel pulls his fingers out and pushes his cock into Misha slowly, giving him time to adjust. Gabriel sets a hard, rough pace as he pounds into Misha's ass. His thrusts causing Misha's cock to fuck Cas' mouth.

As much as Misha hates it, he knows he won't last long like this. _Though, hopefully they can stay longer and have more mind-blowing sex._

"Fuck! Richard! I can't." Jared yelps, trying not to come. Richard pulls off and stands up, only to push Jared on his knees and fuck his cock into his mouth. Jensen pulls out of Dean's mouth and turns around.

"Guys, come on. Need your come. Fuck, Sam!" Dean moans. Jared, Cas, and Gabriel get on Dean's left side while Richard and Misha go on his right while Jensen is straddling Dean's head and Sam is fucking Dean. Each of them, except for Sam, has their cock in their hand, jacking off so they can coat Dean in come.

Jensen gasps as Dean starts to eat his ass out, "Dean! Oh shit! Fuck, I'm gonna-"

Jensen gives a shout as he comes hard, the rest of them, except Sam, following him over the edge. Sam pulls out and comes on Dean, giving a hoarse shout of Dean's name.

The relief and pleasure of the come on his skin causes Dean to scream as he comes hard, blacking out, adding to the mess all over him. The room is filled with the sound of panting as all eight men try and catch their breath.

Dean wakes up a few minutes later to the sound of Sam and Cas calling his name, worriedly.

"Dean? Are you okay?" Sam asks, looking worried.

"Uh, yeah. I don't feel like I did before. I think it worked." Dean answers.

Gabriel puts two fingers to Dean's forehead and nods, "Yeah. He's fine now."

They all sigh in relief that he's going to be okay. Cas is about to say something when the come on Dean starts to move.

"Uh, guys. Look." Cas says. They all look at Dean's torso and see that the come is forming words.

 _Stay here forever or go home?_

They're all silent for a while. All of them not knowing what to do.

"Dean," Sam says softly and he looks at him, "What do you want to do? I'll follow you anywhere."

"I'll go wherever you two go." Cas agrees.

"I'll go where you guys go." Gabriel says.

Dean thinks for a few minutes before coming up with his answer.

"I would like to stay here and have somewhat of a normal life but we all know I can't just stop hunting forever. I think we should go back. Plus, what are we going to do? I mean there can't really be two of all of us." Dean explained.

"True." Sam sighs. "So how exactly do we tell it that we want to go home?"

"Uh, have no clue." Dean says before putting his finger in the words _go home_. The words start to glow and then the come just disappears. "I'm going to guess that it worked."

"Well then. I guess we better get dressed and get our stuff." Gabriel says, snapping his fingers, putting everyone's clothes on.

"Woah! Haha, I never thought I would actually see that happen in real life." Richard says, laughing.

"I know right." Misha agrees.

"I'm going to go get our blades in the living room." Cas says, walking towards the door before Gabriel calls his name.

"Cas, they're right there." Gabriel points at the pile of blades on the chair.

"Oh. Never mind then."

"So, uh. Thanks again, for basically saving my life." Dean says, awkwardly.

Jensen chuckles, "You're welcome. It was our pleasure, literally."

They all laugh at that.

"Try not to touch stuff that involves you getting transported to a different universe and almost dying. Okay Dean?" Jared says, smiling.

"Well, at least involving you almost dying. The sex part is okay though." Jensen adds, grinning.

"He'll probably make another mistake like this again." Gabriel says.

Dean laughs, "I'll try. But hey, it was a good mistake though."

The marks on the actors' arms leave while the ones on Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel's arms start to glow.

"Hey, if you find a way to get back here again, you're definitely welcome." Jared says, smirking and winking at them.

"Alright. See ya." Sam says, laughing a little. A bright, white light blinds the actors and when it's gone, the two hunters and angels are gone.

~~~~

Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel end up back in Dean's room.

"Well. That was..." Dean says.

"Yeah. It was. So, Dean, what are you NOT going to do when you see something old with some type of old language on it?" Gabriel asks, sternly.

"I'm gonna touch it." Dean teases, watching Gabriel's eyes pop out of his head. "Kidding! Kidding. I'm not gonna touch it and if I have to move it I use a rag or something."

"Exactly. Now I'm going to wreck havoc on some people." Gabriel says before disappearing.

"I am going to go sleep. And I am not getting fucked for a few days, my ass is literally dying." Dean says, stripping down to his boxers. Before he gets on the bed, Sam slaps his ass, making Dean yelp.

"Ow! Damn it, Sam! I told you my ass hurts." Dean says laying down before his brother can torture his ass anymore.

"Nope. You said it was dying, not that it was hurting." Sam says, smiling.

"Fuck you." Dean spits out.

"I'd rather fuck you. And maybe later." Sam says stripping down to his boxers. Cas follows his lead and lays next to Dean.

"Your ass isn't the only ass that's hurting, Dean." Cas says, wincing.

Sam chuckles as he lays next to Dean, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go to sleep." Sam says before falling asleep. Dean soon follows him into sleep and Cas just relaxes, holding the two people that mean the most to him.


End file.
